1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a system and a method to measure wind profiles around an airborne vehicle for improving the accuracy of precision airdrops.
2. Background Art
The knowledge of real-time winds is important for precision airdrop of cargo and consumables. Such airdrops are performed commonly to Forward Operating Bases as well as remote and dispersed austere locations. Recent technological advances have allowed precision airdrops to be performed at higher altitudes, taking the aircraft out of the reach of ground threats.
Newer airdrop systems provide a variety of atmospheric sensing capabilities, except for the ability to measure real-time winds. The wind information is estimated from dropsonde data as well as pilot wind reports at the aircraft's altitude. Such wind data lacks the accuracy and timeliness required for a precision drop. Furthermore, since the final descent trajectory of the payload is ballistic, the accuracy potential for a precision drop is significantly degraded by the lack of any information regarding winds near the ground.